


Comfortember 5: Cuddling

by FlyinBanachab



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Post-Promised Day, concorde blue, you can pry this obscure ship from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyinBanachab/pseuds/FlyinBanachab
Summary: Kain Fuery, left to his own devices, is a morning person... he's had to make some adjustments, lately.
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina/Kain Fuery
Kudos: 3
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Comfortember 5: Cuddling

Kain Fuery, left to his own devices, is a morning person. Once he’s up, he’s up, no sense in laying around; time to hop out of bed, make it up tight, and start the day.  


He's had to make some adjustments, lately.   


_“KAaaaAAAIIIiiiiiIIIINNNNnnnnn!”_   


He gives a rueful smile to the dog at his feet. See, Rebecca, she’s on barkeeper hours. And she likes to cuddle on waking. So when she inevitably wakes up to find the other side of the bed empty, she wails melodramatically until he returns to her. Kain doesn't _want_ to get back in bed; Kain's already been up for _hours_. But if he doesn't, she'll be pouty all day, and that...

_“NGGGGGGH!”_

... that, he’s learned the hard way, is by far the worse option.  


So he sighs and sets down his tools and stands up. Connie leaps up immediately, tail vibrating, and starts running circles around his feet, threatening to trip him as he heads to the kitchen.  


“Coming,” he says, grabbing a mug of coffee and heading to the bedroom. Apologizing to Connie as he bars her entry, Kain shuts the door behind him and... immediately remembers why he always gives in.

Rebecca, _~~when she's not whining~~_ , is absolutely gorgeous. Show-stopping, even in the raw and unguarded moments of first waking. What she sees in him, he'll never fully understand--afraid to ask, lest she come to her senses. And when he slides into bed next to her and she presses that gorgeous body against his back, and wraps an arm across his chest, and nuzzles his neck, and makes sleepy happy noises in his ear, well. Whatever he'd been doing in the other room didn't matter nearly so much anymore. 

Her fingers play idly in his sparse chest hair. The radio warbles indistinctly from the living room; the sun sneaks in around the edges of the curtains. The dog stops whining and pads away. Kain’s brain slowly shifts back into neutral. Maybe he dozes off again.

"Mrmngn," she eventually mumbles dreamily into his shoulder. He chuckles deep in his throat. 

"Morning, sleepyhead. You ready to get up?"

"Nn-nn," she mumbles coyly, pressing her lips to the side of his neck. Rebecca presses closer against him, her touch becoming more demanding.  


"Oh," he breathes. “Okay”

Rebecca giggles and nudges him onto his back.  


Sure, Kain’s had to make some adjustments lately. But he’s not complaining.  


**Author's Note:**

> See Comfortember 12: Emotional Therapy Animal for the introduction of Connie.


End file.
